Dragon Ball U: Final War Saga
by SuperSaiyanInfinity
Summary: New and deadly threats appear. Will humanity or the Saiyan race survive as the world is thrown into chaos? And after it all a final battle approaches to end all battles. Rated M for gore, violence, and graphic scenes.
1. Prologue: Living Nightmares

**Prologue: The Living Nightmares.**

**~One year after Super Buukulo**

It was the middle of the night, in a dark forest. A group of men, drove through on a path with heavy rifles, they were hunting dinosaurs. As they looked around, they didn't realize, they had gone from predator to prey. They suddenly felt a chill, and a roar broke the silence. A dinosaur charged at them, and they opened fire on it. It roared, and batted the air, and stepped back. Suddenly they heard a snarl, then a raspy laugh. Suddenly two smoking holes appeared in the skull of the dinosaur and it toppled to the ground. The hunters looked in terror, and saw in the shadows, a hooded, and robed figure. It had massive, scaly, and clawed hands. It raised its hooded head towards them. They screamed, and drove, away, but had gone, but a few inches, when twin beams of energy lanced out from it's hood, and their hover car exploded. They were all killed, sprawled on the path, but one, who fell in the bushes. The creature, stepped forward, and lowered it's head towards one of the men. Suddenly, it fell upon him, flesh, and blood flying everywhere. It stood up, nothing left, and the sound of a tongue running over lips could be heard. Then it ate the others in a similar fashion, and then flickered and disappeared. The last man, hiding in the bush, screamed, and ran out of the woods. An hour later, he was in West City, frantically telling everybody he saw about it, and they simply muttered under their breaths and moved on.

"N-no! P-p-please! Y-you have to believe me! P-please! T-they were like…l-like… living nightmares! L-LIVIMG NIGHTMARES!" He shouted as a pair of policemen appeared and took him away. Bulma, had heard the man telling his story, and thought it could be some dangerous new villain. She walked back to Capsule Corp. and told Vegeta about it.

"Bah, I'll tell them about it later." Vegeta said

"DO IT NOW! OR YOU WILL BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH-NO, THE FLOOR FOR A MONTH!" Bulma said

"Damn Woman." Vegeta said and left to tell them. Of course being Vegeta, and not really caring about much, other then his pride, and beating Goku, he didn't realize he had seen those creatures before.

**Well, that's my prologue. Told you those creatures would play a role. I hope this story gets more reviews.**


	2. Chapter One: Flashback

**Chapter One: Flashback**

**~Kami's Lookout~**

Goten, Trunks, and Gohan had gathered to train on the lookout. They had wanted to bring others, but Goku, and Piccolo were busy, and Ultan didn't even let them ask him. They had been answered at the door with

"No." They had purposefully not told Vegeta because he would of acted like well… Vegeta. They had just left the chamber, when Vegeta arrived.

"Alright! Trunks did you rat us out!" Goten asked

"Rat you out on what?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

"Uh…nothing! We're tired because… we were making food, for a feast!" Goten said quickly, and he and Gohan put their hands behind their heads, and nervously laughed, the signature Son pose. Trunks just glanced around nervously

"YOU WENT TRAINING WITHOUT ME DIDN'T YOU! I'LL KICK YOUR-" Vegeta said with his aura flaring into violent existence, but was interrupted by Ultan teleporting behind him.

"SAVE US!" Goten, Trunks, and Gohan shouted desperately.

"Why did the lab-rat come?" Vegeta asked angrily

"Vegeta, I could of felt that power surge, across the galaxy. They went training without you again, huh?" Ultan sad, and the others nodded.

"Rgh! Well, no matter. Oh, yes, The Woman wanted me to tell you something." Vegeta told them everything that Bulma had heard.

"What should we call these…unknown creatures?" Gohan asked, and Ultan replied

"Well, Living Nightmares seems as good as any."

"W-well, couldn't we pick something less scary?" Goten asked and Ultan raised his eyebrow.

"No." Him and Vegeta said at the same time, then Vegeta glared at him. Goten, and Gohan disappeared, then came back with Goku. Trunks simply faced towards one of the buildings

"HEY PICCOLO! OVER HERE!" He screamed to be surprised by Piccolo saying behind him

"I was in the hallway to the time-chamber." He rubbed his ears "That volume was not necessary."

"Eh." Trunks said, then Ultan repeated the story, of the Living Nightmares. Goku looked shocked, and Piccolo, maintained his cool.

"They sound dangerous to humans, but what about us? Majuub, is off training in some remote mountain range, so there isn't a single human here."

"Those humans are so pitiful and weak." Vegeta said, "It's a wonder they're not extinct."

"Humans survive through ingenuity." Ultan said

"Humph, whatever. Anyways let's try to find that thing and-" Vegeta began to be cut off, by Ultan

"I can't believe I didn't notice that before! Those 'Living Nightmares' are the same things we fought a year ago!"

**~Flashback~**

_They were being sucked through a time portal._ _Suddenly they were dumped in some kind of throne room, with a single black-hooded and robed figure, with massive clawed hands sat on a throne, with another one beside him. Two others were at each side of the room. The portal behind them was still open, but Buukulo was between them and it._

_ "whoo aree youu?" It asked in a slow bone-chilling voice. "whyy have youu invaded myy realmm? I mustt destroyy youu. Thiss iss an atrocityy."_

_ "Oh yeah, freak? Bring it on!" Vegeta challenged._

_ "Finee." It said and stepped forward._

_ "Ahem, hello I'm still here?" Buukulo said and they turned towards him._

_ "Alright, Goten, and Gohan take that…thing. Vegeta and Trunks fuse, and then help me fight Super Buukulo." Ultan said_

_ "Fine." Vegeta said and everybody else said_

_ "Alright." They all assumed fighting stances._

_Goten and Gohan charged the strange creature, and battled with it. They went to their peaks, and grappled with each other. But then its allies joined the battle. Goten, and Gohan were thrown back. They charged their energy, and shot a Bros. Kame-Hame-Ha at the creatures. They retaliated with a black energy attack. Gohan, and Goten pushed back, and overwhelmed them. The creatures flew back at them, and battered them with a barrage of punches._

_"Agh! These things are getting stronger with time!" Gohan said and Goten nodded, before he was punched in the face. He fell to the ground, but recovered. Gohan and Goten stood side-by-side and battled again with the creatures, but there was too many of them. They blasted them back, and tried to rally their strength. As the creatures charged again, suddenly Buukulo was sent flying directly thought their group and scattering them, as Vegetunks, and Ultan chased after him._ _Meanwhile, Buukulo had reverted back to Kid Buu. He snarled, but in a flash, he was unconscious on the ground. The others escaped from his body, through the holes in it. They reverted back to their original sizes then. Ultan walked up to Kid Buu, and blasted the device off his wrist. He reverted back to Uub, and he groaned and got up._

_"Huh, amazing how such a little thing, could make so much evil power." Goku said, but then they were reminded the sound of Goten, and Gohan battling the robed, and hooded creatures reminded them they weren't done here yet. Goku charged and helped them. Vegetunks sat back, and Ultan walked over to Buu and said_

_"Come on. You need to refuse with Uub." Buu did that and Majuub, sat before them again. They turned to see the creatures unconscious._

_"How do we get back?" Goten asked_

_"The portal is still open." Ultan said_

_"Oh. I knew that. I was just testing you." Goten said and walked towards the portal._

_"Yeah suure." Vegetunks said and they all left. Soon they were back on the lookout, with Dende, and Mr. Popo, who had ice packs on their heads._

**~End Flashback~**

"Oh, yeah! I remember that!" Goku said and Vegeta looked at him

"Kakarot, you where only there after we beat Buukulo." He said

"So?" Goku said back.

"Sigh." Vegeta said.

"Well, what do we do now?' trunks asked

"I say we blast them into dust!" Vegeta said

"Of course you do! You're Vegeta! I think we should…" Gohan said, and they began to dispute what to do next.

**~East City~**

It was a normal enough day. There was still reconstruction work going on with a few of the buildings, but most of East City, had finally been rebuilt, almost 30 years after Nappa had destroyed it. A man walked along the street, and a woman pushed her baby's stroller along. A young boy, walked into a toy store, and a teenage girl, walked out of a fashion store. The man walked out of their sight, then looked up, to see an ominous shadow. One of the creatures landed in front of him.

"What! Huh!" He said stepping back. Suddenly the creature was holding his head; in it's large hands.

"NO! STOP THAT! STO-" He screamed to be cut off, by a sickening splat, as the creature tightens its grip. It walked away from the splattered street, and advanced farther. More people he killed, and soon news spread. People screamed and ran. Then more, and more of the creatures arrived. They flew over the city, laughing as the humans fled. One landed on a building, and saw a man cowering in an alley beneath him. He jumped of the building, and crushed the man, splattering him across the floor of the alley. He snapped up what was left of the man, and walked out into the street. A woman was running away, but in a flash he appeared in front of her. Suddenly her head split into five sections, and she toppled to the ground, her lifeblood seeping into the ground. The creature fell upon her body and devoured it, as another creature, chased, three boys into an alley. It raised its hand and bought it down, and slicing one boy, charred another to death, then picked up the last. It chuckled and suddenly threw the boy into the distance. It sent eye-beams after him, and a large fiery explosion appeared. It ate the others, and continued on its rampage. A blast fired from its mouth turned an office building, into a column of fire. Another creature flickered, and ten humans fell in two and toppled to the ground. A group of creatures devoured the bodies, and continued. A man was running away, and ran towards the entrance of a building. Suddenly he stopped moving, and he looked around puzzled. Then he looked down, to see a scaly fist protruding from his chest.

"Fuck." He said before the fist let loose a small energy blast roasting the man alive. He was eaten as well. The creatures prowled the streets devouring anything there. In the second floor of a building a group of people huddled.

"W-what should we do?" a young boy asked.

"Damn it, how should I know!" A man asked angrily, "I'm going to use my radio."

"They might hear you! Don't!" A woman said

"I'm gonna." The man said, and some other survivors tried to tell him otherwise, but he ignored them. As they listened to the radio broadcaster say

"News of a breakout of creatures in East City, have been confirmed. Over half of the newly constructed city has been decimated, and most of the rest of the buildings, are crammed with the survivors of the attacks. This radio broadcast will cease shortly, because we are close to East City. I am sorry, but we must evacuate, and other people should stay put." The broadcasting man's voice became quieter, and he said "Alright Jim, let's get out of this hellhole. You got everything? All right let's-" The sound of a shattering door could be heard over the radio and another man screaming in pain, then abruptly cutting off. "No! Please! I'm just a radio broadcaster! PLEASE! NO! STOOOO-" The man's pleading was cut off by a scream then silence. The listening man turned off the radio. He was about to say something when they heard a thumping sound on the door downstairs. They all slowly turned towards the stairs. The sound of feet going up the stairs echoed. Suddenly a group of the creatures came up. Everybody screamed, and started to run away, but were cut down before they had barely moved. The whole room was splattered in gore, and the creatures didn't help when they ate their victims, because they ate like Saiyans. They left. More of the creatures captured the rest of the survivors, probably to use as a food source later. They took shelter in the remaining buildings, and trained with each other, also surprisingly like Saiyans. They also talked too, something they hadn't done, while hunting their prey. A few meditated.

**~Kami's Lookout~**

Ultan finally grew tired of arguing as he felt more, and more human lives twinkle out.

"THAT'S IT! You guys need to stop arguing. As you do that hundreds of humans are dying. Get a move on!" Ultan said

"Rgh." Vegeta said, and everybody left to battle the creatures.

**This story is going to have, as you aw, a bit of a darker theme in some parts, even though most of the slaughter is over. Anyways… Goodbye.**


	3. Chapter Two: Combat The Monsters!

**Thank you Mairposa for reviewing chapter 1. Sorry I forgot to say that earlier. Also I have forgotten this at the beginning DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own DBZ or DBGT. Akira Toyirama does. **

**Chapter Two: Combat The Monsters!**

**~East City~**

Ultan landed first. He looked around and saw a devastated city. Fires raged in many places, and many of the buildings were just piles of rubble. Blood and gore, marked where people had been brutally cut down. A fog, stained black, by the smoke from the fires, had descended on the city. Ultan stepped forwards, to suddenly hear behind him a rumbling and shouting.

"Alright! Let's go! Move it! Move it! Those bastards won't wait forever!" A loud voice called out, and Ultan turned around to see a line of tanks advancing, followed by heavy infantry. The tanks stopped and the man who had been shouting from a hatch looked around with binoculars.

"I'm getting heat signatures from that building! Wait, there increasing! Fir-!" He screamed but was interrupted by a volley of blasts that shot forward from the remaining buildings, completely decimating the tanks. The infantry opened fire with rockets, but they all exploded far before hitting the buildings. Then the men suddenly all were vaporized, by invisible waves of ki.

"Foolish humans. Always trying to beat things they can't comprehend." Ultan said, and then felt some of the others land in different parts of the city. Ultan walked forward towards the buildings, but heard a hissing.

"Fooll. Youu lookk likee you'lll makee goodd foodd. Tastyy." The voice continued and one of the creatures stepped forward. It suddenly charged forward and blasted him. He easily with stood it, and it blew back the fog around them. It roared and it's black aura flared into existence.

"Yourr demisee approaches!" It shouted in it's raspy hissing voice, and then finished charging up. _Incredible. Its strength is around that of SS3 Goku. And I'd guess it's an average member of this species. _Ultan thought. There was once a time, where an army of SS3s would be unbeatable, but of course now it would be difficult, but quite possible with their advancement into ever-higher Super Saiyan levels. Ultan went SS9 and easily punched through its chest. He drew his hand out, to see the wound heal.

"Hmph looks like I'll need a little more power." Ultan said, and then blasted it with a God Breaker disintegrating it. He stepped forward and shouted it

"Come on! Is that the best you have!" He shouted out, and more of the creatures rushed out at him.

"That's more like it!" He said, smirked, and charged at them.

**~Meanwhile~**

Goten, and Trunks landed together. One of the creatures immediately attacked them, and they together went SS5 and parried its slash, and the retaliated with a joint Kame-Hame-Ha. Three of them attacked, and Goten jumped back and blasted one, then snapped its neck. He shoved it, to the ground, and then blasted it with a volley. Trunks pulled out his sword, and blocked two of the creatures; he socked one in the jaw, and then sent a Finish Buster after it. He teleported behind the other, and sliced it into pieces, then disintegrated it. More attacked.

"Let's go!" They shouted together and flew towards them.

**~Meanwhile~**

Vegeta landed. Five of the creatures attacked him, and he went SS9 and casually blasted one with a Galick Gun. Then dodged another and threw him into the sky, and outstretched two fingers, and it exploded. He ducked under another. And vaporized it with a Big Bang Attack. He killed the remaining two with a Final Shine.  
>"Hmph, weaklings." He said and suddenly three jumped out and punched him. Vegeta flinched a little and then recovered as more came.<p>

"LET'S GO!" He shouted and blasted one with a Hyper Shine and charged. They surrounded him, and all sent mouth blast after him. He walked out of the crater they caused, and sent out a Super Explosive Wave.

**~Meanwhile~**

Piccolo, Gohan, and Majuub, landed together. They suddenly felt a surge of energy. Gohan went SS5. Three creatures charged and Piccolo stunned it with a Kaikosen then pierced it with a Special Beam Cannon, then destroyed it with a Light Grenade. Majuub turned one to chocolate, and then destroyed it with a Kame-Hame-Ha. Gohan jumped above the last, and smashed it into the ground with his foot. It bit his foot, and Gohan cried out in pain, but then blasted it away with a Masenko. Five came at them then, and they turned.

Majuub, and Gohan launched a Kame-Hame-Ha, and Piccolo, an Explosive Demon Wave.

**~Back at Ultan's position~**

Ultan had already finished off, most of them in the area. He stepped forward. "Hmph, fools. Too confident." He said and continued to walk. Suddenly another ambushed him, kicking him in the back. He fell forward a few steps then whirled around, and with a snap up of his foot, decapitated it. He disintegrated its body and its dismembered head said "You bastard." Before he crushed it. "Interesting. They know some strong language. Ultan said. He walked towards the center of the city, a new building, a giant stadium, where he felt a large group of them. And stronger then the one's here. Meanwhile everyone else did the same.


	4. Chapter Three: The AntiSaiyans

**Chapter Three: The Anti-Saiyans**

**~East City's Stadium~**

Ultan walked into the stadium, and then saw almost a hundred of the creatures in their black hoods and robes. And he'd average these one's at about the level of a SS4. He stood there, and felt the others walk in through nearby entrances. The creatures looked at them, and moved around. Then they stepped to the side, and four of them stepped out.

"Helloo. Remeberr uss?" They asked. Trunks gasped

"Those are the one's we fought in the past!" He said.

"Why are you here. Who are you?" Ultan asked

"We are here to have our revenge. I shall tell you our story. You see, where you saw us, was on the original Saiyan home world, in the time of the Super Saiyan that destroyed it. The one's that you saw there were the first of our race. We called our selves the Anti-Saiyans. We were the offspring of the Super Saiyan. But we had a serious defect. The defect is obvious. We left to the desert ashamed, and lived there, were you found us. We grew to adulthood in years. You came and left. Then the planet was destroyed, and we searched for a new home world. We found anew one in the South Galaxy. For almost 3000 years we lived there, our hatred of the Saiyans and out ranks growing. But then a… Saiyan destroyed it! Out hatred grew even more, but we searched for another home world. Band we searched for decades, until someone said 'Why don't we just go and kill the Saiyans and take their planet!' We had heard of the remnants settling on Planet Earth. We easily located your immense power levels, and we came here. Now I, Zirox, will lead my race to your defeat. Step aside, my mate." He finished and said motioning for one of them to go back among the others. "They are twins. Vazax and Xazav."

"ATTACK!" The Vazax, and Xazav yelled and the Anti-Saiyans roared in triumph.

"Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Majuub, and Piccolo! Handle the Anti-Saiyan horde. We'll take care of these guys." Ultan said. Everyone went to their peaks. Then Vazax, Xazav, and Zirox all powered up. Vegeta, Goku, and Ultan gasped. _Their power! It's amazing! They're stronger than us! This isn't good! _Ultan thought. He assumed a fighting position. Zirox charged at him. Ultan swung at him, but Zirox grabbed his hand. He twisted it around, and threw Ultan into the ground. He put one of his scaly clawed almost hidden by his robe feet on Ultan's head, and fired a blast. Ultan got up slowly, then ripped off Zirox's hood. It reveled a nightmarish face. His mouth was filled with fangs, and his eyes were black with red irises. He laughed, and then blasted a beam from his mouth, and eyes, blowing Ultan back. Ultan grimaced and charged at him. A short distance away Goku struggled with Vazax. He shot a 5000x Kame-Hame-Ha, but Vazax dodged it, and clawed at Goku's body, then blasted him with a black and red orb. He chased after him, and Goku punched him the face, and kneed him. Vazax recovered and smashed Goku's face, then threw him to the ground and shot a barrage of missiles. Goku got up.

"Ugh…we're outmatched. My face hur-Agh!" Goku said and was kicked in the face, and Vazax flew after him. Xazav punched Vegeta allover his body, bruises forming everywhere, and punched him with an uppercut, then grabbed his neck, in a scissor position with his legs, and flew him into the ground, painfully snapping his neck. Vegeta got up, and shot as Giga Flash. He then blasted Xazav with an Ultra Galick Gun. He outstretched two fingers, and Xazav exploded. Xazav flew back down to the ground, with minor healing damage.

"Damn you. Damn you to hell." Vegeta said as Xazav laughed and advanced. The others were struggling to battle the Anti-Saiyan horde. Ultan got knocked into a stadium wall, and flew back. Zirox laughed but was cut short, by a Double Special Beam Cannon piercing his throat. It healed, and Zirox held his hand in the air. A small, glowing, Bethlehem Star-like, ball of energy formed in his hand. It rose into the air, and expanded until it was the twice the size of Frieza's Supernova.

"Take this. POWER OF THE STARS!" Zirox shouted and it descended on Ultan. He held his hands out, and it exploded. When he opened his eyes, the stadium was gone. Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Majuub, and Piccolo all were battling for their lives and losing. Suddenly Piccolo went down with a slash in his back.

"NO!" Gohan shouted and Majuub was knocked unconscious. Suddenly they were pummeled and thrown around. They were bruised, battered, and bleeding. Then the Anti-Saiyans piled on top of them.

"GET OFF OF US!" A shout could be heard. Then they Anti-Saiyans on top of them began to glow. Then they exploded. Out of the smoke came SS6 Goten, and Trunks, and a SS7 Gohan.

"BRING IT ON BITCHES!" They shouted and charged. Renewed, they could now hold their own. Vazax ,Xazav, and Zirox gathered together. They all out stretched their hands, and a giant red and black orb formed.

"NIGHTMARE BOMB!" They shouted and Goku, Vegeta, and Ultan all countered with a 5000xKame-Hame-Ha. Immediately they were overwhelmed. They pushed and strained but the beams advanced closer. They were justy about to impact when they screamed att the same time

"SAIYANS DON'T LOSE!" and they all went SS10. They pushed back and overwhelmed the Anti-Saiyans. Their fur became black, and their hair, waist long and black. It's eyes were black, with green irises. It had a black aura. The eyebrows disappeared as well. "Bring it on." They said in unison again.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm just trying to get it out soon. Well, see ya next time! And Goliad, thanks for the review on Chapter Two.**


	5. Chapter Four: The Power of True Saiyans

**Chapter Four: The Power of the True Saiyans.**

"Prepare to DIE!" The three Super Saiyan 10s yelled charging at the Anti-Saiyans. They in unison, punched the enemy in front of them, then kneed them, and threw them into the air. Ultan shot an Ultimate Cannon at Zirox, Vegeta a Giga Shine at Xazav, and Goku a 10000x Kame-Hame-Ha- at Vazax. They then fired a barrage of full power energy missiles at them, then rushed into the smoke, and bashed their enemy into the ground. They all then slammed their foot down on them, then jumped into the air and slammed back down on their backs several times, the ground around them cracking. Then the jumped into the air and blasted them with a volley again. They were shocked when the Anti-Saiyans got up unharmed. Then they charged at the Saiyans, but were overwhelmed and subjected to another brutal attack, but they once again shrugged it off. The battle went on like that, the Saiyans obviously stronger, but not strong enough to defeat the Anti-Saiyans incredible durability, and regeneration. Then Ultan had an idea. He told Goku and Vegeta to hold them off. Then he raised his hands to the sky. _Multiversal Spirit Bomb! Please…give me your energy. _He thought and his telepathic energy carried across to the 20 universes most related to this one. He felt the minds of all kinds of beings, fusions of Goku and Hercule, Goku and Dende, fusions of Gohan and Piccolo, all kinds of things. Suddenly the energy began to flow into him and he was amazed. He continued to receive energy, as Goku and Vegeta began to tire, and be pushed back by the unrelenting Anti-Saiyans. Then it was complete. Everybody gasped and stepped back from its power. It was twice the size of Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb, and about twenty times the strength. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, and Majuub al, stepped out of the way. On second thought, Piccolo, grabbed what they judged as a male and female. They weren't monsters, and wouldn't eradicate a race. Then with a shout of

"WITNESS THE POWER OF TRUE SAIYANS!" The Multiversal Spirit Bomb fell upon the Anti-Saiyans. It hit the ground and began to expand, until it was bigger then the entire stadium had been, and the Z-fighters had to fly back. It then dug into the ground driving the Anti-Saiyans below it. Then it exploded. It decimated the remainders of the city, turning it into rubble and throwing it around for miles. It threw the Z-fighters to what had been the city-limits. The only Anti-Saiyans left in the universe where the two they had captured.

**That's it for that chapter. Once again, this is a little short, but I am surprised at how fast I got it out. Way faster then I expected. Thanks to Goliad for another review on chapter three. Bye for now.**


End file.
